The Adventures of Tom and Benny
by BennyTheHedgehog
Summary: Two teenage boys are whisked away into another dimension, and end up in Station Square where they are rescued by Sonic and his friends. Will they ever get back home? Based off a daydream I had in bed one night.
1. The Emerald

**The Emerald**

**Hi Fanfiction! Welcome to my very FIRST fanfict! I hope you guys think it's a good one! Tom and Benny are based off me and my friend, Adrian77. I advise you to read his story, "Mystery Among the Corridors", it's a good one!**

**Anyway, let's plunge in...  
><strong>

The sun shone brightly upon the clearing, deep within the heart of the forest. The birds were chirping happily; The trees blew with the wind, whispering to each other; A lone squirrel darted across the clearing, holding a nut in it's hands. Cars zoomed by on the nearby highway. Everything was peaceful.

Then, out of the distance, two teenage boys walked down a nearby sandy road, laughing and talking. One of them was a broad kid with dirty blond hair that swept over his forehead, barely touching his blue eyes. He wore a black coat, jeans and dark green trainers.

The other was a tall boy with long, curling brown hair that he never let onto his forehead. Two brown eyes would peep out of the oval glasses that rested on his nose. He wore a gray coat with a furry hood, jeans and black leather shoes.

When these two boys reached the clearing, the blond haired kid climbed up a huge rock and sat on the top, grinning at his companion.

" Hey, Tom!" he yelled, "Come on, you slowpoke! Surely you can climb this rock!"

Grunting, the brown haired kid ran up it and seated himself beside his friend.

"Don't underestimate me Benny," he said, "I'm stronger than I look!"

"Yeah, yeah, WHATEVER!" Benny said sarcastically. He laid back on the rough surface of the rock and threw his hands behind his head. "So, how's your Sonic comic strip going?"

"Pretty good," Tom replied, "Just need to color it in using Adobe Photoshop and I'm good to go!"

"Great! I can't wait to see it! It must be really awesome!" Benny said excitedly.

He stared up at the sky, watching the birds fly by.

"Tom," he asked, "what if Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends actually existed? You know, physically?"

Tom scratched his head for a moment, "Well, it doesn't seem possible, but if it was, I would love to meet them!"

"Yeah," Benny replied sadly, "If only, if only..."

Sighing he turned on his side, watching the trees dance in the wind.

Suddenly, something glinted beside a nearby rock.

Benny sat up and stared at the spot. He got up and skidded towards it. Tom got up and followed him.

"Hey," Tom asked, "Where are you going?"

"There's something shiny beside this rock," Benny replied, "It might be some sort of stone or something."

Tom walked over to the spot and started digging. Benny did the same. After a few minutes of frantic digging later, an amazing sight met their eyes.

A beautiful, flawless red emerald rested in the hole that the two boys made. It was extremely well cut and emitted a strange, eerie glow.

The two boys stared blankly at this bizarre masterpiece. They looked at each other, then back at the emerald. Slowly, a smile spread across Benny's face.

"Look's like we hit the jackpot!" He said greedily, "This baby must be priceless! Quickly! Grab it before somebody else comes!"

Tom nodded and reached for the dazzling emerald.

Suddenly, as soon as he touched it with the tip of his finger, it flashed a blinding light which caused the two teenagers to stagger backwards, flailing their arms frantically. A powerful force knocked them off their feet and they flew into a whirlwind of color, screaming and writhing wildly.

After a moment, a even more blinding light caused both boys to yelp and suddenly both were engulfed into a world of darkness...

**Bada BOOM! Our heroes are blasted by this strange emerald! What will happen to them? Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. A Familiar Face

**A Familiar Face**

**Yay! Another chapter! Let's find out where our two teenagers have ended up!**

"Uuuhhhh..." moaned Benny, "my head..." Slowly, he opened his blurry eyes and got up in a sitting position. He looked around, his eyes rolling through the illegible mass of colors in from of him. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet and stared, dumbfounded.

In front of him was a normal, grassy plain and pond. Now, this may seem stupid to be shocked at, but it was the thing above it that caught his eye.

An island was floating in mid air several miles away.

Intrigued, he looked curiously at this eerie wonder. It looked familiar. Until, he heard a voice.

"Hey!" it called, "Over here!"

Coming to his senses, he quickly turned his head in the voice's direction. It was Tom, waving his hand high in the air. Benny rushed over and gave his friend a high five.

"Tom!" Benny said, "Am I glad to see you! I thought I was alone!"

"Yeah, me too." Tom replied. The two kids turned around and studied the grassy plain they had mysteriously appeared.

"Tom," uttered Benny, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..." Tom swerved around and hit Benny on the back of his head.

"You idiot! We never were in Kansas, we live in FRANCE!"

"Oh, right. Tom, I don't think we're in France anymore..." Tom face palmed himself and continued to study the landscape until he saw the floating island.

"WHOA!" He shouted, "What the hell is that!"

"It's a floating island, duh." said Benny sarcastically, "But, does it look... familiar to you?" Tom turned and squinted at the island,.

"Yeah, now that you've mention it, it does look familiar..." Suddenly, his eyes went wide and his mouth formed an O. "HOLY CRAP, I KNOW THAT ISLAND, IT'S..."

"Angel Island," said the two boys.

They both stared, stupefied, at the floating island. Suddenly, Benny had a strange instinct to turn around. He revolved around and saw another astonishing sight. He tugged on Tom's shoulder. He too turned and stared amazingly.

Across a long stretch of water, stood a huge city with skyscrapers that rival those of New York. They could just see cars zooming across the roads and people walking on the sidewalks.

They both pointed a finger at it and two words formed on each other's lips.

"Station Square."

The teenagers turned to each other and a huge smile spread across their faces. Those smiles soon faded as a question came into their minds.

How did they get here?

The boys looked at each other and knew that they were thinking the exact same thing. Tom bent down, picked up a stick, and drew a triangle on the ground.

"Ok, this is my theory on how we got here." he explained, "I think that..."

"Oh, shut UP, man!" Benny moaned, knocking the stick out of Tom's hands, "You can explain that later. We've got more important things on our minds, like how are we going to get off this island, which I presume is Mystic Ruins?" Grumbling, Tom got up and nodded.

"Maybe there's a boat around here or something?" He asked. Benny held his face in his hands.

"Do I look like I can drive a boat? Plus, It could be someone else's property. We could be arrested for both theft and under age driving." Tom scratched his head.

"Yeah you got a point. Looks like we're stuck here, for now." As both boys sat down and continued to think of different ways to get off Mystic Ruins, a quiet hum suddenly appeared and started getting louder and louder until the teenagers noticed it and looked up from their brainstorming.

Coming from the direction of the city, a grey plane was cruising across the stretch of sea that separated Station Square from Mystic Ruins. This was no ordinary plane. It had four wings that made the shape of an X and two huge boosters. It looked more like a spaceship than a plane. It was none other than the famous X Tornado.

Tom and Benny stood up and stared blankly at the great plane before coming to their senses and jumping up in the air, waving their arms frantically and trying to get the pilot's attention. They were lucky. The X Tornado descended and landed right next to them. The cockpit opened and out came Tails, the orange two tailed fox.

He walked up to the two overjoyed teenagers and stared up at them.

"Hi," he said kindly, "You guys waved at me when I was taking the X Tornado for a daily flight, why?" Benny took a step forward.

"Well," Benny proclaimed, "We're sorta stuck on this island and need assistance getting off it."

"Oh," said Tails, "How did you get here then? Surely you must have a boat or something?" Benny turned his head darkly to Tom. He returned to the little orange fox.

"Well, you see... we don't live here."

"Oh! You come from a different country?" asked Tails.

"Uh, no. We don't live in this DIMENSION. You see, we actually were transported here by this red emerald."

Tails was skeptical at first, but as soon as Benny said 'red emerald', his foxy ears pricked up and the skeptic inside him disappeared. He was curious to know more.

"Tell me how it happened," he asked excitedly. The three of them sat down and Tom told the whole story to Tails. After he had finished, Tails scratched his right ear.

"Hmmm," he mumbled, "That sounds a lot like Chaos Control, but i've never heard it could be possible to do it with just one emerald, with the exception of Shadow, or the possibility of an EIGHTH Chaos Emerald that's outside of Mobius." He got up and shook his head. "Oooh, I'm forgetting my manners. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is..."

"Miles Prower," Benny said, " But you prefer to be called Tails."

"And that," added Tom, pointing at Tail's plane, "Is the X Tornado." Tails stared wide eyed at the two boys.

"H-H-How did you know that?" he stammered. Benny smiled meekly at the astonished fox.

"Well, in our dimension, don't flip out, you and your friends are in fact the characters of a successful video game series." Tails rubbed his furry white chin.

"Well, nothing's impossible, so I won't doubt the possibility of that." Benny smiled.

"But, you don't know our names! My name's Benny."

"And I'm Tom!" added Tom. Tails laughed and shook hands with both boys.

"It's really nice to me you two." said Tails. Suddenly, he face palmed himself. "Man, there I go again. I must remember my manners! You guys wanted to get off Mystic Ruins, right?"

"Yeah," said Benny, "And we need food and somewhere to sleep. We didn't book a hotel before being sent through the dimensional drift, you know." Tails giggled at this remark. He walked towards the X Tornado.

"Maybe the Thorndykes wouldn't mind another two lodgers! Plus, I want to introduce you to the others. Hop in!" Smiling, the two boys followed the little fox into the X Tornado. They hopped in and fastened their seat belts. Tails started the engine and they took off, flying towards the jungle of skyscrapers. When they reached it, Benny tapped on Tails.

"Tails? I'd just like to say it is an honor to be flying in THE X Tornado." Tails blushed.

"Thank you SO much!"

And with that, they flew off into the distance, leaving a trail of smoke behind them.

**Phew! Took along time, but ended up well! Next time, our boys meet up with the gang and explain their story over dinner!**


	3. Meeting the Others

**Meeting the Others**

**Hi guys! Sorry for the HUGE delay due to horrible amounts of home****work and, unfortunately, other distractions. Anyway, hope it was worth the wait!**

**ENJOY!**

"Here we are!" announced Tails triumphantly from the pilot seat. Benny, who fell asleep halfway thought the journey, woke up with a snort.

"HUZABAH? What? Did I miss something? Is there a fire? QUICK! Call 999! Or is it 911?" he blurted, waving his arms frantically. Tails chuckled, covering his mouth with his free hand.

"No, silly! We've arrived at the Thorndyke Mansion!" Benny shook his head and pressed his face against the window. There, down below, was the beautiful Thorndyke Mansion. Majestic gardens adorned with crystal clear ponds and fountains surrounded the enormous house. It's walls were an immaculate white and it's roof a cherry red. The street it was on was lined with palm trees.

Although, it wasn't the only building on the property. Another smaller, less elegant building protruded on the left part of the property. It had a normal tiled roof and dull orange walls. A metallic door covered it's entrance, a garage of some sort. A concrete path connected it to the road.

It was this building that Tails was heading for.

Carefully, he maneuvered the X Tornado until it was perfectly aligned with the concrete path. Slowly, he let it glide down and it landed with a soft bump and almost no turbulence at all. He turned off the engine and jumped out of the cockpit. Benny followed. Both of them turned to the cockpit Tom was occupying.

Nothing stirred inside. Sighing, Benny walked over and opened it. There laid Tom, fast asleep. Benny leaned over.

"Come on, sleepyhead, we're here." he whispered softly. No movement at all. Cursing silently, he leaned closer. "We're here." he repeated, with the same whisper but more firmly. Still nothing. He leaned even closer until he almost touched Tom's ear.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled suddenly. Tom's eyes shot open. He flew out of his seat, and the cockpit, over the edge and onto the ground with a yelp. Luckily, Tails landed a bit too close to the edge of the path, giving Tom a much less painful impact on the grass. After a few minutes of rolling and groaning, he staggered onto his feet.

"A simple nudge would have sufficed." he moaned grumpily. Rubbing his aching back, his weary eyes scanned the area around him. "Where are we, anyway?"

"We've arrived at the Mansion." said Tails. Hearing that, Tom's eyes flickered wide open and he straightened up, brushing the dirt off his coat. Smiling, Tails led the two boys to the main door and knocked. A tall, stiff Asian man in a tuxedo and wearing black frames opened it.

"Ah, Master Tails. I was expecting you. I believe you have arrived from taking the X Tornado for a daily warm up?" He eyed the two boys, who suddenly froze at the sight of him. "And made a friend or two on the way?"

"Oh? These two? They've been on a long journey and have no place to sleep and nothing to eat. Do you think Chris and Chuck wouldn't mind taking them in?" The man rubbed his chin for a moment, staring closely at the two frightened boys.

"Why, of course. I'm sure the Thorndykes wouldn't mind another two." He turned to the two teenagers and bowed. "My name is Mr. Tanaka. I am one of the Thorndyke family's servants. And you are?"

"I'm Benny."

"And I'm Tom!"

"A pleasure to meet you, Master Benny and Master Tom," replied Mr Tanaka. "Please, make yourself at home. I'll fetch Master Chuck. Master Chris and the rest are all in the living room." He turned sharply and left. Tails smiled meekly and beckoned the two into the house. The three boys arrived at the living room door. They opened it.

Four people turned towards the three boys entering the room. One of them was a young, orange haired boy with blue eyes, wearing a red shirt with white sleeves, jeans and trainers. He was sitting on the couch, watching the TV. Another was a cute cream colored rabbit, wearing an orange dress with a blue bow. She was dancing to the show on TV. Another was a small blue creature, with a teardrop shaped head with a small yellow bobble on the top and a set of pink wings. He wore an oversized red bow. He was also dancing to the show on TV with the cream rabbit. The other was a pink hedgehog, with green eyes and wearing a red dress. She was sitting on the windowsill. An awkward silence filled the room as the four kids stared at the two teenagers in the doorway. There was no noise at all, except for the TV, which was now showing several adverts. It was Tails who broke the silence.

"Hey guys! I found these two boys at Mystic Ruins during my daily flight. They need our help. You see, they are in the same situation as us." The tension in the room vanished and smiles appeared on the four children's faces. The first one to get up was the boy. He walked over to the teenagers and shook their hands.

"Hi! My name's Christopher Thorndyke, but you can call me Chris."

"Yo, man! My name's Benny."

"And I'm Tom!"

Chris chuckled and brought them to the sofa. They sat down.

"Gee, you're house sure is BIG!" said Tom.

"Yeah, I get that all the time. Thanks anyway."

The cream colored rabbit stopped dancing and turned towards the two boys;

"Hi, my name's Cream! A pleasure to meet you." She said sweetly with a polite curtsey. The boy smiled and returned it with two deep bows. She giggled. The little blue creature that was dancing with her spun around and chirped happily at them. "Oh! I almost forgot! This is Cheese, my best friend! He's a Chao if you didn't know." She added, stroking Cheese with her right hand. Cheese flew into the air, did a somersault and opened his arms in a victory pose.

"Choo Choo!" He chirped proudly. The boys laughed and applauded vigorously. They settled down and watched Cream and Cheese dance. Finally, the pink hedgehog got up from the windowsill. She walked over and smiled at the two boys.

"Hello! My name's Amy! Nice meeting you!" She said enthusiastically, extending a gloved hand. The boys smiled and shook it.

"My my, aren't you a pretty one!" said Benny. Amy blushed deeply and stared at the ground with her hands behind her back, smiling. She uttered a small "thanks" and blushed even more. Tails looked around and scratched his head.

"That reminds me, where's Sonic? He was here when I left the house." Amy frowned and crossed her arms.

"He left to go on a run and he didn't even tell me!" Amy growled, "Why can't he just STAY AT HOME!" She stomped the floor with her red boots and screamed in frustration. The boys retracted in fear, clutching the pillows on the couch and shielded themselves. They knew VERY well about Amy's temper tantrums. Luckily, she calmed down pretty quickly. Chris turned to the boys.

"So, how did you get here? And what's your world like?" He asked.

"That's a LONG story," Tom explained, "but you'll hear it soon enough." The door opened, in came Mr Tanaka along with two other adults: an old man with spiky white hair wearing a lab coat and a big exotic woman with brown curly hair and wearing an apron. The old man stepped forward.

"Hello there, boys. I'm Chuck, but I prefer you call me Grandpa. I hear that you two are from another dimension?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, but we'll tell you it." said Benny.

"Good, you'll be telling me very soon since you're just in time for dinner! I'm very curious about how you got here, and I'm sure the others are as well." The exotic woman stepped forward.

"Greetings boys, I'm Ella. I cook everything for the Thorndykes and their friends. Now, is there anything specific you want for dinner?"

"Yeah, I just want to say that i'm a vegetarian." said Tom.

"No problem! I have lots of salad and tofu in them cupboards of mine!" she said excitedly. She pulled up her sleeves and ran towards the kitchen. Mr Tanaka cleared his throat.

"I believe we might as well head to the dining room and settle in before the food arrives." Grandpa nodded and the kids followed him into the dining room, where they settled down. Soon, Ella arrived with the food and everybody tucked in. Some way into the meal, the boys told their story. Everybody listened intently and nobody interrupted them.

When they had finished, Chuck scratched his head and thought deeply.

"Hmmm, interesting. I believe we need to push this further. I might want to ask you several questions later."

"Yeah, but the most disturbing part of it all is that all of you are in fact fictional in our world." Everybody in the room, except Tails and Mr Tanaka, jumped and stared at the boys. Amy clutched her hair.

"So, technically, we don't EXIST in your world?" she asked. The boys nodded. She slumped in her chair. "Unbelievable..." She sat up. "Are we famous over there?"

"Oh, very famous. You're all known in our world, everything about you, including your... relationship, Amy." said Tom. A bit of color faded from Amy's face. Tails cringed.

"Oooh, imagine having thousands of people knowing who you love..."

"Shut up, Tails." Amy said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, a blue blur flashed outside. Seconds after that, the front door opened with a BANG! In came Sonic, the famous blue hedgehog, brushing dust off his fur.

"Hey, guys! Am I missing the party? Hope I didn't BUST in!" He said, grinning.

"OH SONIC!" squealed Amy. She flew out of her seat and landed on him, hugging him tightly. "I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME! I WAS SOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Whoa Amy, take it easy! You know I'm never gone forever!" he said, pushing her off. He got to his feet and spotted the two boys. "Hey, who are those guys? Never seen them around here before."

"Oh, Sonic, this is Benny and Tom. They're stuck here as much as we are. I'll explain you their story later, since you missed it." explained Tails. The boys got up and walked over, grinning from ear to ear. Sonic looked up at them and shook their hands.

"Sonic," said Tom, "It is a great honor to be shaking hands with you. I hope we don't annoy you by staying here."

"Hey," said Sonic, smiling, "Any friend of Tails is a friend of mine! It is a pleasure."

The boys grinned and returned to their seats. Sonic took the closest seat and kicked up his feet. He took a apple and bit into it, chewing loudly.

"Sonic, it's not very polite to eat with your mouth open." said Cream softly.

"Yeah! Eat properly Sonic!" ordered Amy angrily. Grunting, Sonic sat properly and tried eating with his mouth closed, without much luck.

Benny scooped a piece of food and ate it. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste.

"Cor, this stuff's AMAZING! Who made it? Was it you Ella?" Ella smiled.

"Surprisingly no, it was little Amy here who cooked the whole feast!" Benny turned to Amy.

"Young lady, you have an amazing talent! I ENVY you." Amy giggled and blushed.

"Thanks." She muttered. Tom smiled and turned to Grandpa.

"By the way, we need a place to sleep. You have any spare rooms in this house?" Grandpa thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, I think we can fit two more beds into my garage." Tom and Benny cheered and gave each other a high five. Everyone laughed. Grandpa smiled and looked at his watch. "Looks like it's getting near our bedtimes as well, I'll get Tanaka to set your beds up pronto." With that, Mr Tanaka sped out of the room. The meal went on for several more minutes before everyone left to go to bed.

When Benny and Tom got to the garage, they found two mattresses on floor, neatly set up. They said goodnight to Amy, Tails and Cream and got into bed. The last thing they saw, was the silhouette of Sonic, sitting on the windowsill, staring up at the stars.

**Holy Vanilla Ice Cream Cheesecakes! What a CHAPTER! Looks like Tom and Benny are happy here, but what willl the next day bring? Find out soon!**


	4. Out in the City

**Out in the City**

**Hai Guys, wassup? Here is CHAPITA FOUR! The boys are going out into town for ****the day, but something happens...**

"BADADADA...BADABADADA BADABADADA!" droned Benny's Blackberry. Grumbling, Benny shifted over and pressed a button and stopped the alarm.

"Darn it..." he groaned, "I forgot to turn it off yesterday." He sat up, rubbed his eyes and turned to Tom. He too had awoken. He ruffled his long hair and squinted at Benny.

"What time is it?" he asked. Benny looked at his BlackBerry. It read: 10.00am

"We should get up now." he said. The boys went to the bathroom, brushed their teeth, combed their hair and put on their clothes. Now wide awake, they returned to the bedroom. They realized that all the other beds were empty.

"Maybe they went to go have breakfast." proposed Tom. Benny nodded and they walked across the front lawn and into the mansion. They walked through it until they arrived in the dining room. They where just in time to see Ella leaving, holding a stack of dirty bowls and plates. They looked in. They found Chuck at the head of the table holding a mug. He smiled and beckoned them to come in. They sat down at the table.

"Morning, boys." said Chuck, "How did you sleep?"

"Like a log." Tom replied, "Those were some comfy mattresses!"

"I'm sure they were!" said Chuck, sipping his coffee. Ella returned with two pieces of toast, several jars of jam, a stick of butter and some orange juice. She laid them in front of the teenagers and left. They licked their lips and tucked in.

"By the way, where are the others?" asked Benny after taking a bite of of his toast, "They weren't in their beds."

"Oh, they got up at around seven o' clock. Sonic's gone for a run, Cream's out picking flowers, Tails is in the garage working on the X Tornado and Amy's gone shopping for clothes. Chris, however, went to school."

"The usual, I presume?" asked Benny. Chuck nodded. He looked at his coffee.

"Hey, you guys want some coffee or something?"

"Sure, I'll have some mint tea, please."

"And I have some coffee, please." added Tom. Seconds later, Ella zoomed in holding two mugs. The boys took them and sipped.

"Hey, I was thinking," said Benny, leaning back on his chair, "Why don't I and Tom go out into town for the day? We might as well if we're gonna stay here!"

"GREAT IDEA!" yelled Tom. Chuck just shrugged.

"I don't see why not." The boys cheered and rushed out of the house. "But be careful and be back by 7pm!"

"We will!" replied the boys.

At around three o' clock, the boys walked down the Main Street of Station Square. Both of them were carrying full bags of shopping. Benny was holding a slice of pizza and was chewing on it slowly, savoring the taste.

"Hmmm, what a day so far! Shopped at the mall for clothes and games and stuff. Then went downtown to buy a pizza! COR! What do you think?"

"I can't wait to get back on my Xbox!" Tom replied, lifting up one of his bags, "There are some really cool games in here that don't even EXIST back on Earth. Hope they work though."

"Yeah, but we've also got these clothes!" exclaimed Benny, holding up a white t-shirt with 'I LOVE STATION SQUARE' written on it, "The guys at home will be dumbfounded!" They laughed and continued walking down the street in silence.

After several minutes, "Hey, what shall we do next ?" asked Tom excitedly. Benny scratched his head.

"Well, we haven't been to the beach yet! We could go swimming or sunbathe or..."

"LOOK!" Tom suddenly yelled, pointing down an alleyway. At the bottom of a dustbin, something glinted. The boys rushed over and bent down. The thing, whatever it was, was stuck under the bin. Tom grabbed hold of it and yanked it out. It was a pure white gem, glowing with a brilliant shine. The boys stared wide eyed at it.

"A Chaos Emerald!" said Benny. Quickly, he grabbed it and tugged Tom out of the alleyway. They laid back on a nearby building and looked at the ground.

"Wow..." said Tom slowly, "That was quick. Come on, we've got to get back to the mansion and alert..."

"OHOHOHOHOHO! Where do you think you're going?" came a voice. The boys froze. That laugh was familiar. They swerved around and turned white. There, in his highly advanced hovercraft, was none other than Dr. Eggman. A thick bushy mustache protruded from his large pink nose. Two goggles rested on his bald head. He wore a red coat and large black pants, overlapping his egg shaped belly. He leaned forward from his levitating vehicle. "I believe that pretty stone you have there is in fact mine. Now, if you please?" He extended a gloved hand, "I'm in such a hurry."

"We'll never hand it over to you, freak!" yelled Tom, "Do you really think we can fall for something like that?"

"Yeah, Ok. Here it is." said Benny. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Chaos Emerald. He dropped it into Dr Eggman's waiting hand. Slowly, the evil scientist brought it up to his face, grinning devilishly. He plopped it into a small compartment in his hovercraft. He turned to Benny.

"Why thank you, dear boy. I will reconsider your fate when Eggman Land will arise. As for you," He pointed at Tom, "You will suffer in the lowest pit I can find. Now, I must be going. I have some 'plans' to figure out." He laughed evilly and zoomed off into the distance. Tom stared open mouthed at Benny.

"YOU IDIOT!" He bellowed, "YOU JUST GAVE UP THE MOST IMPORTANT OBJECT ON THIS PLANET TO HIM! HAVE YOU GONE MAD!" Benny looked at him, with a strange smile on his face.

"I'll tell you later. First, we've got to find a quick way back to the Thorndyke Mansion." They looked around, searching for some possible means of transportation. Suddenly, down the road, came an old motor car. It was Chuck's car. The boys ran onto the road and waved frantically at Chuck. He screeched to a halt and the boys jumped in. Chuck turned to the teenagers.

"You boys have got to be more careful!" He scolded, " I could have run you over! What were you doing on the road anyway?"

"We need to get back to the Mansion, NOW!" screamed Tom.

"Why? I just got into town."

"Let's just say it includes a pretty stone and a egg shaped nut job." Chuck's eyes widened. He turned back to the steering wheel and hit the accelerator. The car jerked forward.

"Hang on!" he cried, "This is gonna be a BUMPY ride!" The car screeched across the road, making a U turn, and sped off at a speed that could rival Sonic's. After several minutes of none stop jerking, the car arrived at the Thorndyke residence. Chuck flew out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger door. Two moaning boys slumped against the sidewalk. Chuck sighed, grabbed both of the boys by the collar and dragged them into the garage. He went upstairs and placed them on a bed. Three sets of eyes widened in shock and rushed over to the two mangled boys.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?" cried Amy. Chuck shrugged his shoulders.

"They wanted to come back here urgently, so I drove like crazy to get back." Cream stared anxiously at Chuck.

"You could have least driven a bit safer!" She said softly. Chuck scratched his head.

"Yeah, I do admit that I did go a bit over the top. I'm sorry Cream."

"Look, they're waking up!" said Tails. Amy, Cream, Tails and Chuck watched the two teenagers slowly open their eyes. Tom was the first.

"Uhhh... Where are we?" he said groggily.

"Don't worry, you're back at the Mansion." said Tails. Suddenly, Benny's eyes flew open.

"BACK AT THE MANSION!" He leapt to his feet. "ALRIGHT GUYS! SIT YOURSELVES DOWN! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT!" The four people sat down. Benny cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Dr Eggman has found a Chaos Emerald." Amy and Tails clasped the mouths, Cream was on the verge of tears and Chuck tried to calm her down. "HOWEVER," Benny announced, "He has been TRICKED!" Everybody looked up, including Tom.

"How? How can somebody fool HIM?" said Tails, "He's the smartest living thing around, except for me, of course." Benny sat down and began.

"You see, when we went into town this morning, I had a thought. What if we, somehow, manage to come across a Chaos Emerald one day? That idea excited me a lot. But then another, more unsettling question appeared. What if we managed to come across a Chaos Emerald, and Dr EGGMAN found out? What would he do? That question worried me, so I came up with a plan to fool the old man and save our lives. So, using the generous amount of money that the Thorndykes bestowed me and my friend here for the day out, I went into a jewelry store when Tom was out buying video games. There, I found what I was looking for: seven inexpensive diamond shaped stones, each with the exact same color as the Chaos Emeralds. They looked like them, they shone like them, but they certainly WEREN'T them. So, I bought them for a cheap price of 10$ and headed off to meet Tom. Later on in the day, we actually found a Chaos Emerald. We grabbed it and tried to get away with it but somebody spotted us, EGGMAN. He demanded us to hand it over. I was prepared. I reached into my pocket, pulled out a FAKE Chaos Emerald and handed it to the old buffoon. He was so happy that he didn't even notice any difference!"

The five spectators stared at Benny. They all had blank faces. Nobody made a sound. Suddenly, the entire room burst with laughter. The two girls giggled until they were red, Chuck chuckled uncontrollably and Tom and Tails were snorting loudly. This went on for several minutes. Finally, the room calmed down.

"Man, what a greedy fool!" said Tails, wiping the tears from his eyes, "He didn't even CHECK them." The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey, let's watch TV! There might be something good on!" said Cream. The group nodded and Chuck turned on the small old TV that he installed last night. The screen flicked and came to life. There, on the screen, was a orange haired woman wearing an orange uniform. She looked concerned.

"Good afternoon! I am Scarlet Garcia and this in an emergency news flash! Dr Eggman's ship is attacking Station Square!" A short clip of live footage of Dr Eggman's EggFort bombarding the city appeared behind her. "Rockets and robots are practically trashing the town. Nobody knows the reason for this unexpected attack! The military is mobilizing as we speak and assures us that they will try their best to stop Dr Eggman. Our only hope is Sonic and his friends. This is Scarlet Garcia, signing out!" Five heads turned at glared darkly at Benny. He let out a nervous laugh and shrunk into a corner. Grumbling, the gang got up and formed a circle.

"Alright, here's the plan," explained Chuck, "I'll go get Sonic while Amy and Tails will distract Eggman. Cream, you'll stay here and be a good girl, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good. Let's get moving."

"WAIT!" called out Benny, "What about me and Tom? We... I mean I started this problem and it should be up to us to solve it." Chuck scratched his chin.

"Well, it's very dangerous out there, but you are teenagers and not kids like Chris and it IS your fault, so yeah, why not?" The boys grinned.

Suddenly, a quiet droning noise appeared outside and was getting louder and louder. The boys gasped and jumped into a nearby cupboard.

A strange black creature flew through the window and seated himself on the bed. It had large imp like ears and small yellow eyes. It wore a purple belt with a large yellow M on it, a pair of red boots and a yellow jetpack. Over his shoulder, he had a green bag with the word 'EGG' written on it in yellow letters. It was Bokkun, Eggman's little robotic messenger. He looked around, as if searching for somebody.

"Hey, you bozos have seen a blond haired kid and a nerd? Eggman's got an important message for them!" Inside the cupboard, Benny was having a hard time from keeping a raging Tom from bursting out.

"I swear, I'll KILL him!" Tom hissed angrily, "I'm gonna throttle him for calling me a NERD!"

"Whoa, man. Chill." whispered Benny, "we mustn't give away our hiding place!" Back outside the cupboard, Bokkun shrugged and pulled out a yellow monitor from his bag.

"Oh well, I might as well show YOU the message!" he sneered. The screen flickered and Dr Eggman appeared. A very ANGRY Dr Eggman appeared.

"YOU BUNCH OF YELLOW BELLIED LIARS!" he roared, "HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE GREAT DR EGGMAN! I AM GIVING YOU ONE LAST CHANCE! HAND ME THE REAL EMERALD OR STATION SQUARE BECOMES THE LARGEST LANDFILL IN HISTORY!" He calmed down and a smile spread across his face. "To help you decide, Bokkun here is going to... 'motivate' you. Hit it, Bokkun!"

"Alright Boss!" yelled Bokkun. Seconds later, the room exploded into a cloud of smoke and Bokkun flew out of the garage, laughing childishly. The smoke soon cleared and Amy, Tails, Cream and Chuck were covered in soot. There was an awkward silence. Suddenly, the cupboard doors fell off and Tom and Benny stared out, also covered in soot.

"That was a BIG bomb." uttered Benny.

**YAY! Another chapter over! The next chapter will be an action packed thrill ride as the teenagers slug it out with Eggman, or will it? SEE YA LATER MATES!**


	5. Battle Royale!

**Battle Royale!**

**Hai guys! I'm BACK! Yet again, homework and other distraction are to blame. Anyway, Tom and Benny are out in Station Square and are ****going to face Dr Eggman..****.**

The teenagers ran into a ruined Station Square, taking cover every minute behind a pile of rubble to reduce the chance of being seen by Dr Eggman's robots. Soon, they arrived at Main Street. They bent down by a scorched car and Benny pulled out a map of Station Square.

"Ok, we must find a way into Dr Eggman's Flying EggFort. Maybe we can intercept one of the smarter robots that can speak and understand and threaten him into secretly smuggling us into the ship." Tom face palmed himself.

"You watch too many action movies! This is SERIOUS! That plan won't work since EVERY robot is armed and only responds to Dr Eggman!" Benny grumbled and looked over his shoulder. He froze.

"Uhhh... No time for a plan! LOOK!" he yelled, pointing. Down the street was Dr Eggman, searching for them. Unfortunately, Benny's scream made him turn his head and spot the two boys. His face contorted into a disturbing smile.

"RUN!" shouted Tom. The boys took off just in time to avoid a hail of bullets that Dr Eggman had unleashed from his hovercraft. The boys ran like hell from the mad, trigger happy doctor down the street. Soon, they came to an alleyway. The boys quickly tore down it and retracted into the shadows. Luckily, the egghead didn't see them. He flew past, cackling and continuing to pepper the sidewalk. When the maniacal laughing and gunfire faded into nothing, the boys came out of their hiding place, shivering in fear.

"M-m-man!" stuttered Benny, "H-h-he almost killed us!"

"Well," muttered Tom, "At least he didn't know we sneaked down here." Suddenly, several sounds of guns cocking resounded further down the alley. Frowning, the boys stared down it. Two legless hovering robots, armed with two machine gun arms, were floating at the end of the alley.

"Oh COME ON!" yelled Benny in frustration. Tom looked around, searching for some sort of object they could use against the metal sentries. He found two dustbins right next to him. He yanked off the circular lids and handed one to Benny.

The robots opened fire. The boys brought the lids up and shielded themselves. The bullets bounced off the metallic lids and ricocheted off the narrow walls of the alley. Slowly, the teenagers advanced forward, gripping their shields tightly. The robots grew more and more concerned and began to fire quicker rounds. No luck. The bullets still rebounded off the dustbin lids. Finally, the boys reached the robots. The robots tried to fire, but they were out of ammunition. They looked nervously at the two teenagers, an oily drop trickling from their metallic foreheads. Smirking, the boys brought their lids down hard on the robots' heads. Metal crunched and sparks flew from the two robots. They fell to the ground with a BANG! The boys stood there, admiring their first victory, and threw the dustbin lids aside. They ran out of the alleyway and gave themselves a high five.

"That was sweet!" said Benny, "We totally nailed those guys!"

"Yeah! Now, let's go find that egghead and teach him a LESSON!" Tom replied.

"Tut tut tut! It's very impolite to insult your elders!" sneered a very familiar voice. The boys gulped in fear and turned around to meet the smirking face of Dr Eggman. Two mechanical arms flew out of his hovercraft and made a grab for the boys. Tom dodged the hand, jumped onto the hovercraft and grabbed Dr Eggman's bushy mustache. He tugged on it as hard as he could.

"GAAAAAAH!" roared Dr Eggman, "GET OFF YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" He brought up his foot and kicked Tom off the hovercraft. A mechanical hand catched Tom in mid air. He struggled to break free of it's iron grip, but no luck.

"RUN BENNY RUUUUN!" yelled Tom. Benny took off just in time to miss a lightning fast swipe from the other robotic arm. He ran like he never ran before. Adrenalin pumped through his veins, the wind blasted in his face. A light lit deep inside him. A spark appeared in his eyes.

"I...am...Sonic!" he grunted through gritted teeth. "I...am... the FASTEST! I AM..."

He tripped and fell flat on his face, his jaw snapping against the hard concrete pavement. He groaned in pain as he rubbed his scratched elbows, clotted with blood. A metal arm reached out and picked him up. He sighed in defeat. Dr Eggman brought his two latest prisoners up to his face. He grinned devilishly at them.

"Now, it's time to teach YOU BRATS a lesson!" And with that, he flew upwards and into the gigantic menacing EggFort, cackling evilly.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry if it's really short! Our heroes are in the clutches of the crazy egghead. What does Eggman have in store for them? Will they ever escape? Find out soon!**


	6. Captured!

******HAI GUYZ! Sorry for the long wait! I've been distracted for a loong time :'( Anyways, I hope this is worth the wait!  
><strong>

**Captured!**

Benny's eyes darted open. He looked around, observing his surroundings. A large glass dome loomed above him. In front of him, were three seats. Two in the back and one big one at the front. The two back ones were surrounded with buttons, flashing lights and a monitor each. All of these seats where occupied: by Dr. Eggman himself and two robots. One was tall, thin and yellow. The other was short, stubby and grey. They were Bocoe and Decoe, Eggman's robotic assistants. They were busy pressing buttons and taking quick glances at the monitors. Eggman, however, was laying back, obviously relaxing, with a big grin on his face. This room was surely the EggFort's cockpit.

Benny tried to run, but he couldn't move. He stared down at his body. His entire body, except for his head, was concealed inside a metallic cage attached to the wall on the extreme right of the room, which formed the exact shape of his figure. He grumbled. He turned his head to the right. There was Tom, now awake, in a similar cage. Benny tried again to break from his prison, but no luck. Unfortunately, this attempt caught the attention of the other occupants of the room. Eggman and the two robots looked up at the two boys. Eggman smiled and walked up to the teenagers.

"So, " he sneered, "you dare insult the great Dr Eggman and you have the guts to face me, eh? Well, that was stupid of you. Once you cross my path, you wish you've never been born." Benny raised an eyebrow at him and tried again to escape, but still no luck. The egghead grinned.

"Don't struggle. Resistance is futile. The bars in which you are imprisoned are made from some pretty tough metal." He turned to the robots. "Right?" The tall one, Decoe, stood up.

"Why yes, doctor. Those cages are made of the strongest titanium alloy we can find on this planet. I know, I found it." The stubby one, Bocoe, glared at his companion.

"No you didn't! I was the one that found it! YOU sat in the truck!"

"No I didn't! That was YOU! Look at you! You've gotten fat from all that sitting around, and don't even get me started about the motor oil!"

"Now wait just a second! Dr Eggman gives us the exact same amount of motor oil a day! AND you do the exact same job as I do AT THE EXACT SAME TIME! Plus, I not FAT! I was made this way!"

"STOP BICKERING YOU TIN HEADS!" yelled Dr Eggman, "BEFORE I TURN YOU BOTH INTO SCRAP METAL!" The robots shrank into their seats. He glared coldly at them and turned back to the boys. "Anyway, I presume you brought that Chaos Emerald with you? That trick you played on me was very immature, you know?" Tom and Benny looked nervously at each other.

"Uh... W-w-we..." Tom stammered, "D-d-don't have it." A deathly silence filled the room.

"You...don't...have it?" said Dr Eggman slowly, a sickly smile on his face. Benny nodded. The pause continued. Dr Eggman moved his head so close to Tom's that their noses almost touched.

"YOU LIAR!" he roared, "YOU CAN'T FOOL ME TWICE! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT! HAND IT TO ME! NOW!"

"But, I told you, we don't have it! If we did, we would refuse to give it to you!" argued Benny.

"AS IF! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"We can't!"

"YES YOU CAN!

"We absolutely cannot!"

"AND WHY IS THAT?"

"Because we don't have it!"

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME! JUST GIVE IT TO ME!"

"No! Cause we don't officially have it!" Dr Eggman exploded. He jumped up and down on the spot, his face beetroot red. He screamed and roared, almost foaming at the mouth.

"When they say that he was immature, they weren't kidding." said Benny to Tom. The egghead stomped over to the boys.

"If you don't give me that emerald, I will kill you and turn Station Square into a wasteland!" said Dr Eggman coldly to the teenagers, prodding Benny sharply at each word. The boys stared at Eggman, shocked.

"But, I promise you, on my very soul, we don't have it! Search our pockets! Search everything! We don't have it!" said Tom. Eggman glared at him, his glasses reflecting the sun, his eyebrows making a deep canyon on his forehead. Suddenly, a disturbing grin formed on his face.

"Well, looks like I've given you enough chances. Now, if you're not going to give it to me, I'll just have to FORCE you to!" He snapped his fingers. "Bocoe! Decoe! Prepare the room, it looks like I'll need to give them the 'treatment'." Bocoe and Decoe smirked evilly at the two boys and started to walk away. The Boys looked nervously at each other and started to scream like girls and jerk frantically in their cages. All Dr Eggman did was smile devilishly at them.

Before the egghead or any of the robots could do anything, a loud metallic THUMP resounded outside. Dr Eggman whisked around.

"What was that?" Decoe ran to the monitor.

"It seems that something has landed on the nose of the EggFort, sir." he stared closer at the screen. "And it's moving closer to us."

"Good, let's see what it is, then." said Eggman. He strode over to the front of the room and peered outside the glass dome. He turned to Decoe. "There's nothing there you liar!"

"But there is, doctor! It's standing right in front of you!"

"Well I don't see anything!" Dr Eggman grumbled. He turned back to the window. A large, deformed face appeared. It's tongue lolled and it's eyelids were saggy.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" yelled Dr Eggman, flying several feet into the air before banging his head on the back of one of the monitors. Tom and Benny squealed in fear and the two robots screamed monotonously, Bocoe's head flying off his body. Everyone stopped and stared at the head.

"I hate it when that happens." moaned Bocoe's head. While Decoe struggled to screw it back on Bocoe's body. Eggman grumbled and turned back to the face. It was laughing hysterically at him. Suddenly, he realized who it was.

"SONIC!" roared Eggman. Tom and Benny looked up, surprised. Sonic rolled on the metal surface of the EggFort, laughing uncontrollably. Finally, he got up, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Man you should have seen your guys' faces!" he chuckled. Tom and Benny yelled and tried to jump up and down in their cages. Sonic saw them and gave them a thumbs up. Dr Eggman gave them a cold stare and the two boys froze. He turned back to Sonic.

"You're here for the two numbskulls, I presume ?" grunted Eggman. Sonic leaned against he glass.

"Why no," he said sarcastically, "I only here to drink tea and talk about the weather. Yep, I'm here for them, and if you're quick enough, I'll let you go clean. Be careful," He pointed to his wrist as if he was wearing a watch. "Time's running out!" Dr Eggman looked darkly at Sonic. He scratched his head, thinking. Suddenly, a devious grin spread across his face. He stood back, crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm not giving them up," he sneered, "Looks like you'll have to break in then, as usual." Sonic stood up straight, raising an eyebrow at the smirking scientist.

"Ok, then. Say goodbye to your butt, egghead!" he yelled. With that, he got into a ball, revved up and dashed at the glass. Instead of breaking the glass, he rebounded off it. He got up and stared at the glass. "What!" he exclaimed. He revved up again, faster and harder this time, and sped again at the glass. Still no luck. Unfortunately, he tired himself out after that dash. He staggered to his feet, panting loudly. "Why can't I break it?" he groaned. Chuckling, Dr Eggman glided cockily to the window and smiled at the exhausted blue hedgehog.

"Well, you see dear Sonic, this dome," he gloated, tapping the glass with his knuckles, "Is made of specially enhanced glass that I created myself. I tested several machines with the same Spin Dash capacities as yourself on it, none succeeding in even making a dent. Therefore, I finally have the upper hand, and YOU, Sonic, are the one that is foiled!" He chuckled to himself. "Oooooo, I have a tingly feeling inside me, and it feels GOOD!" Sonic grunted at him. He looked up at the two boys, who were currently almost in tears.

"Sorry guys, I can't help you. Usually, I would have kicked his butt by now, but he has beaten me." The boys trembled for a moment, then burst into tears, sobbing loudly. Dr Eggman turned to the teenagers.

"SILENCE YOU TWO! Now, I think Sonic hasn't earned enough pain, after all these years, am I right?" Bocoe and Decoe nodded. "So let's teach him a lesson, shall we? Fetch the instruments! We'll perform the 'treatment' right here, in front of our blue friend!" Sonic gasped and thumped the glass.

"NO! PLEASE! NO! DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS, YOU MONSTER!" Dr Eggman turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, this is new! I thought you were the HERO, Sonic! Aren't you supposed to be all cocky towards me? HA HA! Gentlemen, here we have the lame side of Sonic!" He glared at the blue hedgehog. "This is what you deserve," he hissed, "After two decades of humiliation." He turned to the robots, who were sitting on two movie seats eating a bowl of popcorn, obviously watching the scene. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? GET MY INSTRUMENTS BEFORE THIS BOOT KICKS YOUR BACKSIDES BACK TO MOBIUS!" The robots yelped and the bowl was sent flying into the air and landed on Eggman's head. Popcorn got stuck in all sorts of random places, in his mustache, down his shirt collar, even up his nose. Tom and Benny snorted with laughter. The scientists face began to turn beetroot red. The two tin heads gulped and ran as fast as their metallic legs could take them. When they left, Eggman blew out the pieces that were stuck up his nose and plucked a piece off his coat and plopped it in his mouth. "Mmmmm, butter!"

Soon enough, the robots came back with a black leather suitcase. Cackling evilly, the egghead strode over to them and clicked it open. Inside were a dozen of terrible gadgets. The boys didn't want to know what any of them did. Eggman sniggered while looking other them, choosing which one he would use first. After a while, he pulled of a deadly-looking set of pliers.

"Let's see how they would like their nose hairs pulled out!" he cackled. The teenagers screamed and began to struggle violently as the scientist advanced slowly towards them, weapon in hand.

Suddenly, a shrill yell was heard outside. It wasn't a cry of pain, nor fear, nor even sorrow.

It sounded like a war cry.

A loud bleeping noise came from one of monitors. Decoe ran over to it.

"Doctor! Something is coming at us, fast!" Eggman turned around.

"Where from?" Decoe looked at him.

"Directly above us, sir."

Suddenly, the dome shattered abruptly, shards of it smashing against the floor of the cockpit. Eggman yelled and the robots clutched each other in fear. A blur flew down and landed in front of Eggman. Two angry green eyes stared coldly up at him through strands of pink hair.

"AMY!" yelled the boys. Amy Rose was standing there, clutching her famous red Piko Piko hammer. Eggman glared at the robots.

"Indestructible, eh? INVINCIBLE, EH?" he roared at the two robots, who shrunk into the corner of the room. He turned to Amy, smiling nervously. "Hello, Amy. Long time no see, eh?" Amy glared darkly at him.

"Let...my...friends...go." she uttered in a deathly tone. Eggman chuckled anxiously.

"Why, yes! O-o-of course!" he stammered. He turned to the robots. "Let them go!" he hissed.

"But doctor-" began Decoe.

"Don't argue, just DO it!" Grumbling, the robots released the boys from their cages. Tom and Benny ran over to Sonic and gave him high fives. Meanwhile, Eggman turned back to Amy, who was rubbing her fingers with her free hand. "Sooo... Do i go free without getting my butt kicked?" Amy put her finger to her lips, as if she was thinking.

"Ummm..." she began. Sweat trickled down Eggman's face, he was literally getting onto his knees in a begging position.

"Please?" he pleaded. Amy continued to think. An evil smile spread across her face.

"No." With that, she grabbed her hammer and swung it hard into Eggman's butt. He rocketed into the air, yelling in pain before disappearing into the clouds. Bocoe and Decoe soon followed. Tom and Benny watched as the two robots flew into the sky.

"HOME RUN!" yelled Benny.

"Ow, that must've hurt!" exclaimed Tom. Sonic tugged on the boy's shoulders.

"Uhh, guys? We gotta get out of here! With nobody controlling the ship, it's going one direction: DOWN!" The ship suddenly gave a large jerk that swooped everyone of their feet. They all got back up.

"But how are we gonna get off this hunk of metal?" asked Tom. Sonic smiled and pointed behind him. The X Tornado was hovering in midair in front of the falling flying fortress. In the pilot's seat was Tails.

"Quickly! We haven't got much time!" he bellowed. Everyone ran towards the plane and jumped in one by one. Amy was the last.

"Come on Amy! You can do this!" shouted Benny. Amy leaped, but a sudden jerk

disoriented her and she missed the X Tornado. She fell, screaming, until Sonic reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her in. She looked lovingly at Sonic.

"Sonic! You saved me! My hero!" With that, she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Awww, that's sooo sweet!" said Benny. Amy giggled and turned to the two boys.

"You're my heroes too!" she said, and gave them each a peck on the cheek. They both blushed as well. Tails laughed as the three teenagers rubbed their cheeks. Sonic turned to Tom and Benny.

"Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys. I feel really awful being so defenseless against Eggman." The boys smiled at him.

"No hard feelings," said Benny, putting his arm over Sonic's shoulder. "We forgive you." Sonic looked up.

"Really?"

"Sure!" said Tom. Sonic smiled.

"Thanks guys, you just made my day!" A loud splash indicated them that the EggFort had landed into the sea.

When they got back, they were greeted with a massive party. Tails had watched the whole adventure from the X Tornado and called Chuck when he saw that victory was at hand to prepare a massive celebration for the returning heroes. Chuck, Ella, Chris and Cream worked insanely to get the party. It was a tremendous feat. When Sonic, Amy, Tails, Tom and Benny entered the Thorndyke Mansion, they were covered in confetti and cheered by Cream, who was wearing a cute pink flowery dress and Cheese, in a little tuxedo. They laughed and followed them into the dining room, where a magnificent feast was laid out by Ella. Dozens of different dishes covered the table, chicken, burgers, sandwiches, potatoes, salad, pasta and much more. The group settled in and began to eat. Halfway into the meal, Benny stood up and tapped his glass of root beer with his knife.

"I'd like to make ANOTHER announcement, a good one this time!" Everyone chuckled and stood up. "I'd to make a toast. I want to thank everyone for accommodating me and my friend. I want to thank the Thorndykes for letting us sleep and eat here in their wonderful home! And this spectacular party! I want to thank Ella, and Amy, for the wonderful food! I also want to thank Cream and Cheese for their cute surprise for us at the front door. I want to thank Tails for finding us, otherwise, none of this would have happened. Most of all, I want to thank Sonic, because without him, my life would never be the same, and everything here, would not exist. CHEERS!"

Everybody cheered back and took a sip out of their glasses. Tom and Benny turned to Sonic, who was eating a chili dog. They raised their glasses to him. Sonic replied with his signature wink and thumbs up.

**The end of Adventure numbah ONE! Next time: Our heroes rest and help around the house. What will they do? Find out in chapter 7!**


End file.
